


Ideas, Or a Lack Thereof

by ausername



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Megamind Month Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausername/pseuds/ausername
Summary: My MegaMind Month contribution for the October gift exchange!This piece is written for tumblr user perhapsitmaybedragons! Their request prompt was: 'it seemed like a good idea at the time.'
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Ideas, Or a Lack Thereof

One stunning summer evening, humidity scarcely there, the sky was cleared, to reveal a sparkling sea of lights. Somewhere between the starry vaults and cloud nine, a couple sat on an apartment balcony, staring into each other's eyes, before leaning in for a sweet kiss. When Roxanne finally opened her eyes, she saw Megamind’s were still closed happily, a moment before their lips broke apart.   
  
“...What…?” Megamind queried, recognizing the beginnings of an Idea lighting upon her face.   
  
“I think-” Roxanne smiled, hugely. “I think we should redo this.”   
  
“Well,  _ alri- _ ” but as Megamind leaned in for another kiss, Roxanne caught his face in her hands, too excited to brace her strength or note his confused, googling eyes.    
  
“No, I mean, us.” something in Megamind’s expression flutters, a motion not from his muscles, but somewhere behind his eyes.    
  
“Meaning?” He inquires, carefully, not quite daring to extricate his inhumanly blue head from his girlfriend’s hold. Roxanne, still beaming, nods at the permission to elaborate.   
  
“Our first dates!” Removing her fingertips from his cheeks, Roxanne gestures elaborately. “The library! The museum! The park! The- the restaurant… especially the restaurant.” Expression falling an iota, Roxanne shakes her head and continues, “because, see, all that time, I thought I was falling in love with  _ Bernard! _ ”   
  
“Oh…” Megamind blinks. “At the time, that was… the general idea. Yes.” Roxanne rolls her eyes, throwing up her hands. Megamind grins sheepishly.    
  
“That was so messed up!”   
  
“Mmnm, the whole plan was admittedly less of a  _ plan _ at all to begin with- in any sense- it all kind of started on the fly, see, I was wearing  _ pajamas  _ and-” Roxanne giggles, shaking her head. She’d long since dug that chain of events from him in its entirety, and forgiven him for his mislead mishaps. Megamind stares off into space, a light frown on his face… and Roxanne gently punches his nearest shoulder.   
  
“Hey,” she whispers, “‘Metrocity’ to Megamind.”   
  
“Mn- yes?”    
  
“So, what do you think of my idea? Let’s do this, again. The right way- the _ real _ way.”    
  
What did he think? Well, it was startlingly hard to, as usual, when her blue eyes were focused so  _ intensely _ on him, ( _ him! _ ) like that…    
  
“Megamind?”   
  
“-lovely,” He manages, and she grins, misunderstanding.    
  
“Great!” she claps her hands and leans over to smooch Megamind’s forehead, feeling quite content. “We’ll start tomorrow.”   
  
~~   
  
They started with the library. That date wasn’t too hard to set in place. Renting a quiet side room, (skirting a line of...reporters? Protestors? Hero worshippers? Entering through the window,) and rereading a crudton of books on Metrocity’s villain-turned-hero, Megamind himself. Some original articles and published works were now banned and off the shelves, in light of the man’s decision to turn from his old ways. Many of said articles were ones Roxanne had herself done her best to avoid. Gossip, hearsay, paparazzi shots from his formative years. Megamind really could have done without them.   
  
When he mentions quietly on their way out, hand resting where a recently removed shelf had been, that it was surprising how different heroes,  _ people, _ could be treated by the media… Roxanne promptly let the book she was reading slip from her fingers to the floor, grabbed her boyfriend from behind, and squeezed him tightly. Her fists were clenched, knuckles white, as she dealt with the not-quite-so inordinate urge to punch something. 

  
~~   
  
The park date was not too complicated to orchestrate, either, and this date managed to end without Roxanne feeling a deep seated urge to knock out the physical manifestation of Megamind’s past.   
  
People stared, but with the privacy ring of brainbots around the two, very few actually came close enough to be more than slightly noticed. That is, if you don’t count the dogs. They really wanted to play with the ‘bots. One brainbot didn’t want to come home at the end of the day, instead electing to follow it’s new canine companion home. The dog’s humans were charmed, and willing to strike a deal. Megamind decided mutual custody of the new besties was acceptable, but only after being assured the old pupper was equipped to behave in his Lair.    
  
The doggo was... not. But Minion took care of things.   
  
~~   
  
The museum date went alright. Things could have been worse. Thwarting a heist of the ‘Mega edit: Mona Lisa’ wasn’t the worst blip on the face of things. At least Roxanne finally got to use her personalized de-gun. And Megamind was suitably impressed by her battle poise.   
  
“I love it when you zap people?”   
  
“Me, too.”

  
~~   
  
Then, the restaurant. They’d chosen a fancy place, for that date. A popular one. A crowded one. Having reserved a table at the same restaurant under ‘Mr. Blue plus one,’ the night finally arrived.    
  
“Are you ok?” Megamind was picking invisible strands from his suit. His excuse of ‘dog hair,’ while initially viable, had stopped being believable by the third time he craned his neck near ninety degrees, reaching for something presumably on his lower back.   
  
“Fine,” Megamind clearly fibbed, green eyes shining near feverishly in the warm mood lighting. Roxanne narrowed her eyes, and Megamind’s flimsy facade cracked. “They’re watching me,” he hisses, and Roxanne lifts her eyes from his to note that, yes, roughly eighty seven percent of the people in the building were glancing to and away from their table.   
  
“...So?” Roxanne whispers. Placing a hand on his fidgeting one, she smiles gently. “They’re just watching. We’re fine.” Megamind swallows as he notes a man standing from the corner of his eye, and Roxanne carefully doesn’t blink. She laces her fingers through Megamind’s, as the citizen approaches.    
  
“Um-”   
  
“I’mnotdoinganythingwrong-”   
  
“Not at the moment, no.” The wry tone makes the stranger’s voice instantly recognizable. Megamind and Roxanne lift their heads instantaneously.    
  
“Ber _ -nard? _ ”   
  
“...Bernard,”   
  
“The one and only,” Bernard sighs, pointedly raising an eyebrow. “And did you know, I work here, now?”   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“Do you have any idea how hard it was convincing them I wasn’t actually you in disguise. This time.”   
  
“Um…”   
  
“The  _ irony _ of that goes-”   
  
“Do you want something?” Roxanne cuts in crisply, noting the bouncing of Megamind’s knees as they begin to quake the table.    
  
“Yes, actually-”   
  
“Very well,” Megamind says somberly, “I’m sorr-”   
  
“-An autograph.” Megamind blinks. Roxanne blinks. Megamind blinks again, and Roxanne elbows him softly against the chest, pulling her miniature notebook and pen from her purse.    
  
“Why,” Megamind asks, even as he accepts the objects from his girlfriend’s hands, and Bernard  _ laughs.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “My sibling’s a fan,” he states, bluntly. “Always has been, actually. It was a little worrying, back when, you know. But turns out, it wasn’t the villainy. It’s just you. Or something?” Megamind’s eyes grow wide. “Though said admiration did take a few noted understandable, temporary hits. Like after you kidnapped me and took over my physical form to da-”   
  
“Ookay, we all know that happened,” Roxanne cuts in again, as Megamind’s eyes go comically wider still. “He’ll just sign that paper for you! Right?”   
  
“Uhhright.” The first attempt is as shaky as Megamind’s hands, but the second scribble is legible as his trademark.    
  
“Thanks,” Bernard says. “And have a good night, or whatever. If you need anything, ask...Mike. Also, leave me a good review. You kind of owe me. Bye.” Megamind’s eyes water as Bernard walks away.   
  
“I...had a fan?”   
  
“Have, actually. You have hundreds of fans.”   
  
“No...I  _ had _ one…” opening her mouth to again correct Megamind, Roxanne pauses, understanding.    
  
“Back then?” Looking deeply into Roxanne’s eyes, Megamind nods, mutely. Roxanne melts inside, as a tear rolls down Megamind’s cheek. Reaching a finger forward to catch the droplet, they both jump at the sound of footfalls and the realization they aren’t alone.   
  
“Hey, so I saw you’re doing autographs-”   
  
“-and-”   
  
“-my son and daughter and-”   
  
“For my magazine company, Hero Weekly-”   
  
“-autograph? Or five?”    
  
“Mike!” Roxanne cries, waving a hand in the air, “Can we be relocated to-” Megamind stands up suddenly, breathing heavily, and bolts.   
  
Roxanne goes after him without thought.    
  
Thankfully tonight it isn’t raining, their car isn’t invisible, and theoretically, they aren’t headed to seperate locations. It still takes Roxanne ten minutes of running in a somewhat uncomfortable form fitting dress to find Megamind, curled up on himself and crying in an alleyway. She lowers herself to his side, slowly lifts a hand to brush his cheek. When he doesn’t move away, she sits beside him, setting her head on his thin shoulder. They stay like that for a while.   
  
“Megamind…” Roxanne sighs. “I’m sorry. About the restaurant.” Megamind sniffles.   
  
“...Crowds…”   
  
“Yeah. They scare you, still. I...know. ...It seemed like a good idea at the time.” A moment more of quiet, then,   
  
“So did dating you as Bernard.”   
  
“Hey…” Megamind looks up at her, sincerely, heartbreakingly. “I’m not upset about that anymore. Anyway…” kissing his cheek, Roxanne smiles back. “It turned out alright, in the end.” Lacing their fingers together, her fingernails lacquered deep blue, she smiles widely. “All’s well that ends well, eh?”   
  
“Convince Bernard of that.”   
  
“Oh… that grump,” Roxanne dismisses, but Megamind lowers his head. “You...actually still mind?”   
  
“I mind a lot of things I did, or didn’t, do.”    
  
“Megamind…” Roxanne wraps an arm around his back, cuddling closer. “Life is...hard.” She looks up into the sky, where strangely, it was beginning to threaten rain after all. “For some people, very hard. And I guess...sometimes...it’s hard to know what to do, and- ugh, I guess Minion would be a lot better at this, wouldn’t he?” Megamind shakes faintly against her side with a tiny laugh.   
  
“Not really,” Megamind says, “Actually, you’re doing fine. ...Continue?”    
  
“No more of that from me, actually,” Roxanne denies, “I feel like a teacher.” Megamind made a face of disgust. “But really, if there’s anything I want to say, anything I  _ will  _ continue, it’s that… I’m here for you, Megamind. I’m here for you now.”    
  
  
~~   
  
“...Now, let’s get back to my apartment, or the Lair, before it’s raining too hard to drive?”   
  
“Good idea.”


End file.
